Callan Walker
Callan Walker is the oldest son of Irene Walker and cousin of Blake Thorburn. He was killed in the Duress Arc. Appearance Callan has brown hair like all his family, but is taller, narrower, and stronger than most of the rest. Personality Unlike his siblings, Callan is outright aggressive when it comes to Blake and Rose, especially when it comes to Molly's death. While someone was enchanting the connection between them to spark a fistfight initially, it's likely that it would have occurred one way or another as to harm Rose at the mention of his sister's name. Blake suspects that he isn't taking Molly's death well and only Christoff's presence was holding him up. He doesn't like or trust any other members of his extended family and prefers to think that when something is wrong its the simplest thing, that someone else is screwing them over. While he is abrasive to his other family members he treasured his mother, brother, and sister and sacrificed himself to save his brother. Chronology Bonds & Damages Callan Walker appeared at the his Grandmother's home with his family, immediately becoming hostile to Blake and accusing him of being greedy and coming to get into the fortune. When they met after Molly's death he confronts Blake on moving into the Hillglades House and picks a fight with Blake that ends when Laird shows up, with Blake noticing someone manipulating the connections to force it. Mala Fide & Malfeasance He and his mother go to the Hillglades House to confront Rose about challenging her for custodianship of the home. When Rose tries to tell them someone was manipulating them like they did Molly, he struck the window and threatened to hit her if she brought her name up again. Rose tells him to do it if he wants to prove her very low opinion of him, but he doesn't and they leave. At her memorial, they encounter Mags and his mother presumes her to be an opportunist, trying to get in good with the current heir, while being spurred on by Molly's aggressiveness bleeding into them. He tries to get answers from her, coming to the conclusion she felt guilty, until Blake coached Mags through it by revealing he's feeling just as guilty. Later he's at the house with the rest in trying to oust Rose and remains behind with his brother and a few others, refusing to go along with their plan, only to be taken out by Eva when she raided the house with Andy. The others hide him inside the couch since he's unable to move or wake up. Duress Callan eventually wakes and comes to understand the situation when forced to retreat up to the second floor and then the Library. It was there that a Bane and automation tried to get inside and so Callan threw himself at the door to bract it but was caught in the throat by the scythe bone and the toxins started killing him along with the bleeding. He threw himself against the automation in an attempt to get the doors closed a final time but died from the Homonculi biting into him. However, because he was holding the automation's heel in the process he managed to help stop it as they finally got the door closed. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Thorburn Family